Pictures In A Life
by Basmathgirl
Summary: In an AU, Ten and Donna watch some home videos, which feature two special people.


**Summary:** Set in AU, Ten and Donna watch some home video. Sort of written for the June monthly challenge over at dd_plotbunnies.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Doctor Who, only two of the stars in the video.

**A/N:** This was written whilst avoiding the England v. Germany game in the World Cup. I think I got the better result compared to England!

* * *

The home cinema screen flickered into life. It showed a film of a tall red-haired woman helping a small eighteen-month toddler to walk steadily.

"Say hello to Daddy" Donna encouraged her son.

"Daddoc! Daddoc!" he tried, and sat down with a bump and a huge grin on his face.

* * *

The scene changed to the same child but now three years old sitting on the lap of Wilf at the table in Sylvia's kitchen. In front of him was a 'Ben 10' birthday cake.

"Make a wish and blow out the candles," Wilf instructed him.

He took a deep breath and blew out the three candles in one go. "Did you make a wish?" Wilf asked him.

"Yes! I wishted… wished for a brother, Gramps!" he was told.

"You're not supposed to tell me, now it won't come true," Wilf chuckled.

His little face fell. "Will I get a sister now instead?" he asked Wilf. Wilf laughed.

* * *

The next shot had him sitting on Sylvia's sofa with a small wriggling bundle held securely and lovingly on his lap. He looked down at the baby quite happily until the baby suddenly regurgitated milk on his sleeve. "Nanny!" he wailed, "He's been sick! Take him away!"

There was a laugh off camera followed by a scuffle until Sylvia appeared in shot to clean up the mess. He looked up at Sylvia with his best puppy-dog look to date and asked, "When can I play with him, Nanny?"

"Not just yet, darling. You'll have to wait a little while longer until he's bigger." Sylvia explained.

The fourth shot featured three people snuggled together. The Doctor lay with a ten-month-old baby in one arm and a four-year-old child cuddled up against his other side. All three were dead to the world sound asleep.

There was a giggle behind the camera followed by a whispered, "Aw! Proof that they do actually sleep," and then another giggle from Donna.

* * *

The fifth shot had three figures that had been paddling in a dark green sea standing still. The Doctor was describing the wildlife in front of them flying and dipping into the water. The two boys stood fascinated, with the odd "ooh", "ahh", "look at that!" and "What's that, Daddy?"

They were too engrossed in their exploration to notice the wave that rose up and soaked them thoroughly. This immediately was followed by cries of "Mummy!" and two small boys running towards the camera.

* * *

The sixth shot featured a twelve-year-old boy flying a remote controlled model of a spaceship. "Mum, have you got this on film?" he excitedly yelled. "I'm not sure if I've set up the ailerons right. Can you do a close up?"

There was a corresponding close up on the model, and then on the beaming face of the boy.

"Do you think Dad would pick me up some of those litrarium crystals for my next model, Mum?"

Off camera came the reply, "Why don't go you ask him? He's only tinkering at the moment."

"I don't want to distract him yet. I'll get blamed when he gives himself another electric shock."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want him to do that, would we?" followed by another laugh.

* * *

The seventh shot was of a fifteen-year-old lad smartly dressed in a suit and tie looking extremely embarrassed outside the entrance of the TARDIS.

"Dad! Stop making a fuss! It's only another degree. It's bad enough with Nan fussing over me!" he fidgeted with his cuffs and touched the back of his neck. "Do you think she might have made a special cake?" He pondered some more, "A chocolate cake maybe? With the special icing?"

A tall redheaded woman stepped out of the TARDIS and hugged him, saying, "You are so like your father sometimes it's scary!"

A voice off camera exclaimed "Oi! I am here you know!" and they all chuckled.

* * *

The eighth shot featured two teenagers, one nineteen years old and the other sixteen years old. The older teen was posing with a guitar and wearing sunglasses, the other teen stood at a synthesiser. A voice from the nearby computer announced "Ladies and gentlemen! Introducing to the world… the sensational Noble Brothers!"

Both boys mimed "thank you"s to an imaginary crowd before bursting into a rendition of Coldplay's "Fix You".

* * *

The final shot featured a very nervous young man of about twenty-three standing in front of a church door in full morning suit with matching blue waistcoat and a cream carnation buttonhole. He fidgeted with the pale blue tie and turned to his twenty-year-old brother who was similarly attired.

"Blimey! I never thought I'd see the day this wedding happened. Did you?" he asked the younger man.

"Nah! But then Dad never could get his timelines right or his act together!"

They both laughed, and looked behind them inside the church.

"Is he there?" asked a female voice off camera.

"Yeah! He's actually there this time," the older man said. "Ready Mum?"

The wedding march started up and Donna appeared in view dressed in a gorgeous wedding outfit that emphasised her curves and showed off the golden-redness of her hair.

"If an alien invasion threat happens in the next twenty minutes I'll kill him!" she laughed, as they started their progress down the aisle.

* * *

The home cinema screen flickered to a halt, and the lights were turned on. "Well Mum, was it worth the wait?" Donna's eldest son asked her.

Donna snuggled into the Doctor's embrace and looked into his eyes. "You could commit murder and get away with serving a shorter sentence," she stated.

"Ah! But you know I'm worth it!" he smirked.

"What are you? Made by L'Oréal?" she teased.

He watched his parents' usual banter continue and couldn't be happier.


End file.
